GTA fire trucks
GTA fire trucks come in many shapes and sizes, as mods or not, they are cool and strong.There are many of them, and this page talks about the best mods and myths about GTA fire trucks. the FRAZER The Frazer is a fire truck that was on the GTA IV game beta, but was deleted.It resembles a paramedics truck crossed with a fire engine.It is supposedly obtainable by killing Vlad and going to Francis international airport and driving around a jumbo jet five times and then go to the road right next to Francis INTL. and the Frazer might be there blocking traffic if you get lucky.The Frazer most likely was intended to be an airport fire truck.As well as the supposedly reliable cheat, you can simply use mods to spawn it any were you'd like to. the AAMIR The Aamir (ay-meh-ear) is a special duties fire truck that is available via mod.But it replaces the regular fire trucks in the game showing that the fire truck was used as a file in the GTA IV game, but doesn't appear in the game or trailers at all.The mod is all myth hunters keep hope for finding the Aamir in game or in files.The Aamir is white and blue rather than the standard white and red colors indicating it is a special duties fire truck.It is faster ,handles better,and has a slightly better graphics quality than the regular fire truck. the GRAPPLER The Grappler is a fire engine found in GTA San Andreas as mod and takes up the role as heavy dre engine in the game.It is based in the Peterbilt 379 semi trailer truck cab design.It has no sirens or lights or water hose but spawns near the regular fire trucks.The reason why it is in this article is because it is actually made by Rockstar games, but as a random mod they made.The Grappler is very fast on straight ways ,but has a lot of weight and can't get up some of the very hilly roads.The Grappler might also actually respond when something catches on fire ,but the Grappler doesn't have a method of putting fires out,so the firemen will become normal pedestrians then get scared and drive away. the POWERHOUSE The Powerhouse is a fire truck mod on GTA IV ,but is beleived to be accessible by going to the "BLUE HELL" area under Liberty City.The Powerhouse is actually marked with a mercedes sign but the modder called it the Powerhouse as that is the nickname for these types of fire engines and is based on Europian fire engines commonly used in the U.K. except the modder added slightly different features though.Other then that you can find the Powerhouse in the "BLUE HELL" area that can be accessed in a number of ways, and some people say you can find part of it sticking out of the ground and you can enter it ,and it will rise to the surface.The Powerhouse can only be found in "BLUE HELL" if you installed the mod.Actually, that's what most people say,but some say that it can still be found in PC versions if you've already downloaded another mod although you don't have the Powerhouse mod, but that is not proven at this point.The Powerhouse is also faster and handles better than the normal fire truck as well as it weighs less.Some times it will rush to you if you call the fire department,and the Powerhouse has lights and sirens, but no hose ,so like the Grappler, the firemen will get scared and drive away. more ----